


Extraños en la noche

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Post-Winter Soldier, Skinny!Steve, and lots of frank sinatra, dirty talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón, Bucky parecía sentirse más comodo cerca de un pequeño e "indefenso" Steve Rogers. Por alguna razón, al final el suero no había sido permanente como creía. Steve tiene que seguir andando con sus malos pulmones, su mala espalda y su pequeña estatura, maldita sea.</p><p>FLUFF AS HELL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraños en la noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarknessNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/gifts).



> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado), ZELDAAAAAA! Me esforcé horrores terminando este fic porque de verdad quería que valiera la pena para ti y los lectores, pero sobre todo para ti. Fluff, smut y skinny!Steve, traté de reunir todas las cosas que sé que te gustan más en esta ship. Así que ojalá sea de tu agrado, linda :). Te quiero muuuucho, eres muy importante para mi. Gracias por ser parte de mi día a día. 
> 
> Ahora, para comprender un poco el fic, es algo crack. Es el primer smut que escribo de esta pareja y tenía mucho que no escribía smut, así que tenganme algo de paciencia. Por otra parte, este fic está en la misma línea temporal que los otros fics Pepper/Tony que he escrito y el que estoy por publicar. Más adelante, publicaré otro Bucky/Steve donde, Dios bendiga la ciencia, PUEDE QUE (o sea que no es seguro) Steve recupere los efectos del suero. Voten en los comentarios si quieren que regrese a ser Greek God Steve o lo prefieren pequeño. 
> 
> Música: 
> 
> Smoething Stupid - Frank Sinatra (la canción de Tony y Pepper)  
> Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra (la de Steve y Bucky) 
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Extraños en la noche**

 

Esto es culpa de Natasha.

Solo a ella se le ocurre que la mejor manera de reconciliar una relación perdida gracias a la falta de memoria de uno de los miembros es empezar desde cero y con ‘empezar desde cero’ se refería a tener una cita como ‘la gente normal’. Pero grandes noticias para Natasha y quienes alegaron que su idea era la mejor de todas: ellos no son personas normales.

Steve tragó saliva. Sus manos delgadas y de dedos largos le sudaban a pesar del frío, su ahora pequeña estatura no ayudaba mucho a disipar la ola de inseguridades que le revolvían el estómago mientras esperaba en uno de los parques, a punto de cruzar la calle, a que sucediera un milagro o la tierra se lo tragara, cualquiera de las dos opciones sonaban bien en ese momento. Natasha le mandaba mensajes con Sam en el grupo de whatsapp que habían creado junto con los Nuevos Vengadores y los quería matar. A él por sus eternas fotos y a ella por sus inacabables emoticones, a Wanda por jamás contestar más que con puntos suspensivos o signos de interrogación/admiración, Barton por sus memes y Pietro por las infinitas _selfies_ que mandaba para responder a todo. Odiosos. El único que mandaba información importante era Rhodes, mientras que Vision no era parte de sus conversaciones, alegando que para él era preferible el observas sus conductas detrás de la seguridad de las letras y lo virtual.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

–Hey, punk.

¿Qué? Steve sintió un frío recorrer su espalda dorsal mientras se enderezaba de estar apoyado en el cristal del restaurante. Barnes estaba parado frente a él, su eterna expresión de desinterés puesta sobre el rostro del hombre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Luego, casi por casualidad, logró notar la chispa de alegría en sus ojos grises, la pequeña sonrisa asomada discretamente sobre sus labios y Steve le sonrió de regreso, el reflejo de los dos en el cristal recordándole a mejores días justo aquí, justo en esta calle, en Brooklyn, en la calle donde lo conoció cuando eran unos niños.

–Hola, Buck.

******

Pasó así:

Pese a toda clase de estudios en la modernidad, el efecto del suero de Erskine tenía fecha de caducidad y ahora Steve Rogers sufría las consecuencias, si podrías llamar a esto consecuencias. Lo irritado que estaba desde el momento en que se levantó un domingo por la mañana para salir correr y se dio cuenta de que la persona frente al espejo era un recuerdo lejano, nadie lo podía creer. Tener a un pequeño, enfermo y enojado Steve Rogers era algo para reírse o tirarse a llorar; Natasha decidió que no haría ninguna de las dos opciones. En cambio, llamó a Barton y Wilson para salir de un par de apuros. A Sam lo mandó por ropa adecuada y a Clint por medicamentos para el asma del líder, así como otras medicinas que el médico de SHIELD había recomendado. Steve, por su parte, se encerró en sí mismo y el nudo en su estómago. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Quizá no lo tomaría tan mal de no ser porque estaba en medio de una tarea importante: necesitaba encontrar a Bucky y los esfuerzos que él y Falcon habían estado haciendo no los estaban llevando a ningún lado. Igual, trabajar con los Nuevos Vengadores tampoco le estaba facilitando las cosas y después de haber tenido que despedir a Peggy la semana pasada, que esto le sucediera era… el colmo, por decirlo de una manera amable. Clint le sonrió sugiriendo su granja como escondite cuando Fury hizo notar que tenerlo de nuevo pequeño y enfermizo, podría atraer la atención de los enemigos. Stark no podía esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos e investigar que había salido mal, mientras que su tío Pym le había prohibido acercarse al Capitán y este permaneció quieto en su departamento nuevo en Brooklyn, tratando de pensar en claro, de no darle vueltas al asunto, de simplemente…

–¿Qué mierda? ¿Steve?

Bucky Barnes estaba de cuclillas sobre el marco de su ventana en el cuarto piso.

Estuvo silencioso por un rato hasta que el hombre terminó de entrar al departamento, Stark iba a enojarse en cuanto descubriera la facilidad con la que, Steve suponía, Bucky o como quisiera ser llamado ahora, había logrado acabar con cada artefacto de seguridad puesto en el departamento. Nadie había tocado la seguridad del lugar, no había otra explicación a esto y eso le daría un poco de lógica a la manera en que encontró su departamento hace dos días: en apariencia inalterado, pero con pequeñas cosas que no deberían estar movidas o en otro lado. Steve respiró profundo, un suspiro atorado en sus pulmones defectuosos y Barnes se le acercó incrédulo, adelantando la mano al frente como si quiera tocarlo y luego retirándola para no hacerlo.

–¿Qué pasó contigo?  
–Uhm… -A penas pudo expresar, el hombre de grises ojos le miró expectante. –Los efectos no eran permanentes.  
_“Hasta_ _ahora_ _sí”,_ le había respondido cuando su amigo le preguntó sobre la efectividad del suero de Erskine. Aquí estaba su verdadera respuesta. El morocho alzó la mano de carne y hueso, rozando ligeramente su mejilla. –Te recuerdo así…

Steve dejó de respirar por unos segundos al escucharlo, el corazón se le aceleró dentro de su caja de resonancia y mandó señales de vida a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después de eso, Bucky permaneció en casa por unos días antes de comenzar a hablar con mayor claridad. Habían pasado dos años desde aquel enfrentamiento sobre el río y, una vez más, todo había cambiado radicalmente. Rogers comenzaba a creer que su vida solo aceptaba esa clase de cambios locos y nada más. Pero Bucky estaba ahí, sentado e interesado en las fotos y dibujos que le había dado, capaz de recordar más de lo que cualquiera, incluso él, había creído.

Guardaba mucho silencio, Steve sospechaba que incluso se callaba cosas importantes, sobre todo preguntas y aclaraciones. Pero tampoco podía exigirle, menos cuando él mismo estaba lidiando con su propio cambio. Solo la mera idea de no reconocer a Bucky en el hombre que usaba su rostro le aterraba, pero nunca se imaginó que le aterraría más el volver a ser tratado como de cristal por el hombre después de haber tenido toda la salud del mundo o algo así. Barnes, o el hombre que era ahora por lo menos, parecía estar más cómodo con la idea de estar en la presencia de un Rogers pequeño e indefenso. Fue raro al principio, como Bucky de repente se apareció para comprobar lo que había escuchado de sabrá Dios quien y sabrá Dios donde, y, después, había decidido quedarse cerca para mantener vigilado a su viejo amigo, aun cuando su amistad estaba en una especie de cuerda floja que Steve no podía ver.

También era… lindo, por así decirlo. Volver a tener cerca al morocho y verlo entrar, salir, subir y bajar de todas partes para mantenerlo cómodo. Comandar a sus compañeros a pesar de su tamaño, el aparato para escuchar bien, los lentes y el inhalador colgado a su cuello, eran también bastante agradables pero demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida y estrés en esta, volver a esto era… extraño, como mínimo.

Volvía de una misión cuando la mano de metal de su compañero le sorprendió por el cuello de la playera blanca, elevándolo fácilmente para que pudiera ver de cerca su rostro enojado. Steve tragó saliva. No tenía idea de cómo podría defenderse de este hombre siendo… así.

–¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? –Lo cuestionó Bucky, Steve colocó ambas manos sobre su muñeca de metal. –¿Por qué carajos te expones de esa manera? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!  
–¡Pero esos niños…!  
–¡Tus compañeros iba a encargarse! ¡No tenías por qué meterte en la zona de ataque! ¿¡Quién carajos te entrenó, hijo de perra!?  
Steve le sonrió retador. –Tú.  
Bucky lo soltó amablemente en ese momento. Cerró la puerta del departamento y caminó dentro de la cocina, Steve lo siguió. –Se suponía que yo me quedaría con toda la estupidez, ¿sabes?  
–Sí, bueno…  
–Iré contigo la próxima vez.  
–SHIELD no cree que estés listo para algo así.  
–¿Qué sabe SHIELD? –Dijo, había algo cocinándose sobre la estufa y Steve se asomó discretamente para encontrar te. Era la hora de los calmantes de Bucky. –La doctora Ramírez dice que estoy demasiado bien para todo el desastre que es mi cerebro físicamente.  
–Lo estás –Aseguró. –Pero eso no significa que…  
–Steve.

El rubio alzó la mirada hacia el mayor, observándolo preparar su té y después salir de la cocina. No tenía la más remota idea de en qué momento esto había terminado así, con Bucky allanando su casa sin él saber dónde carajos pasaba las noches que no accedía a quedarse ahí. Convencerlo de aceptar la ayuda de SHIELD había sido un teatro, reunirlo con los altos mandos y el resto de su equipo fue incluso peor. Al menos, parecía, siempre tenía tema de conversación con Natasha y Sam. Volvió sus pasos hacia él una vez más, Bucky se quedó parado frente al comedor con una mano a la cadera y la otra llevándose la taza humeante a los labios. Steve se preparó mentalmente para seguir la discusión.

–Te vas a hacer daño un día de estos. Y va a ser diferente a antes, ¿entiendes? Ninguno de los dos es el mismo de esos días, Steve. Sé que quieres fervientemente que sea mentira, pero…  
–¡Nada de eso! –Caminó rápidamente hacia él, Bucky lo miró de frente y hacia abajo. La idea le revolvió el estómago. –Siempre estás diciendo eso, Buck, como si fuera un desconsiderado contigo o qué sé yo. ¿Por qué demonios haces eso?  
–¿Estás bromeando? –Alzó la voz nuevamente. –Tengo que quedarme en casa como un bicho raro incapaz de salir a la luz del sol, como una esposa amargada o yo qué sé, y me vienes a decir que no eres desconsiderado conmigo. Intento cuidarte, pequeño punk, deja de comportarte como si no quisieras tenerme encerrado para asegurarte de que no me escapo de tu vida o algo.  
–¿Qué?  
–Ya lo oíste.  
–¡Tomate ese estúpido té primero, imbécil!

Después un silencio llenado por el sonido de Bucky bebiendo rápidamente el líquido caliente, Steve se subió a una de las sillas del comedor en cuanto notó que su amigo se preparaba para volver a gritar. Bucky lo miró hacia arriba, Steve comenzó a decir algo acerca de su humor hormonal y sus terapias, Bucky solo colocó una mano sobre sus labios sin despegarle la mirada y el menor siguió explicándose. Algo sobre su seguridad y su salud, y esas cosas. Una sonrisa trepó por su rostro enojado, su mano sobre su boca podía esconderla perfectamente, pero la chispa en sus ojos le revelaba todo a Steve y este se enojó incluso más.

–¡Te estás burlando de mí!  
–¡Para nada! –Aseguró Bucky. –¡Estoy enojado contigo, mierda!

Pero estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo y una carcajada comenzaba a burbujear en su garganta, sobre todo con los movimientos de las manos del más pequeño, ¿cómo podía permanecer enojado con esa imagen tan adorable? Steve iba a odiarlo aún más si en algún punto le decía eso. Así que permaneció callado, esperando el momento ideal para abrazar su cintura y obligarlo a perder el equilibrio, alzando ligeramente la cabeza para poder besarlo a pesar de sus _“¡bájame ahora mismo, carajo!”_ y _“¡no, Bucky, maldita sea!”._

No se habían besado en esos casi siete meses de estar reunidos. Ana Ramírez, la doctora de Bucky, le había aconsejado concentrarse en averiguar dentro de él que significa la atracción constante que sentía hacia su amigo y saber si su viejo amor de pareja por este había sobrevivido con él o qué. Poco a poco, Barnes había concluido en que sí, seguía sintiéndose igual por él y su necesidad urgente de protegerlo de absolutamente todo era parte de ello. Luego, el beso. No lo había besado antes porque la tensión e incertidumbre entre los dos no se lo permitía. Besar a Steve significaba ceder a sus deseos más humanos y perder concentración, distraerse de su misión de mantenerlo andando y sucumbir al hecho de que lo necesitaba, mierda, lo necesitaba.

De cualquier forma, los dos sabían lo que seguía y no como iban a lidiar con ello cuando estuvieran en la cama en silencio. Steve dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran en ese beso y que Bucky caminara hacia la recamara con él encima, los dos sobre la cama en un momento, manos acariciando donde pudieran y suspiros resonando por todo el lugar. El primer punto a atacar para Bucky fue el cuello, una especie de memoria muscular dictándole los lugares específicos que, sabía, dejaban a Steve en otro mundo. Steve gimió ligeramente mientras le besaba, sus dedos acariciando su cabello ligeramente crecido, su amigo alejando lo mejor que podía la mano de metal, no queriendo tocarlo así.

Y todo iba a bien, hasta que simplemente no pudieron.

–Ah…  
–No digas nada –Pidió Steve.

Ambos permanecieron callados mientras Steve admiraba sus pantalones en el suelo a lado de la playera gris de Bucky, este estaba sentado a su lado con la cremallera y el botón del pantalón abierto, nada más. Suspiró pensando en su incapacidad de levantar una erección hacia unos mementos y en la incapacidad de Bucky de hacer lo mismo. Quietos, ambos navegaron por esa línea de pensamiento sin muchos ánimos y sin nada que decirle al otro. Raro. Porque en la mañana, los dos estaban seguros de que todo estaba bien. Habían amanecido con una, como siempre, normal. Y ahora, nada. Ni uno ni el otro. Como si el universo se burlara de ellos y les dijera que no, no estaban destinados a tener sexo ahora ni en ningún momento cercano, porque después de eso, Steve partió a Europa a otra misión y perdió el debate con Bucky, quien lo acompañó y terminó al borde de los gritos con Stark.

Fue ahí cuando Natasha entró en acción, una noche en que finalmente Sam había logrado arrastrar tanto a Steve como a Bucky al bar con ellos.

Bucky había acabado, sin razón aparente, viviendo con una Natasha en secreto triste por su relación extraña con el doctor Banner. Cuando Steve preguntó a ambos, los dos respondieron en ruso y a la fecha, Steve aún no sabe qué fue lo que dijeron, pero Sam le aseguró que era lo mejor. El departamento de estos dos, Natasha y Bucky, olía a cigarro y velas aromatizantes como los bares que Barnes frecuentaba allá en los viejos tiempos. Ni porque todas las malditas ventanas estaban abiertas, el olor se disipaba y Steve soló volteaba los ojos con cansancio mientras pasaba al lugar con su libreta de sketches en una mano y un porta-lápices en la otra. Bucky le sonreía desde la alfombra de la sala, la gata de Natasha se le solía dormir en la espalda y Steve había encontrado su nuevo dibujo favorito, el que no podía evitar ver una y otra vez cuando pasaba las hojas.

Nat le había cortado el cabello a Bucky -James, como ella insistía llamarlo. Porque no había forma, pero ni en el infierno, donde le llamara ‘Bucky’ a un hombre adulto-, SHIELD le había empezado a dar misiones donde terminaba haciendo equipo con Barton y Romanoff, y dormía menos de lo esperado gracias a sus constantes competencias de juegos bobos con la mujer -cosas virtuales como _candy_ _crush_ y hasta un universo online llamado _World_ _of_ _Warcraft,_ con el que ambos estaban obsesionados, entre otros-. En general, se la pasaban callados entre los dos casi todos los días, pero sus actividades casi infantiles les eran suficientes para terminar formando una especie de amistad y Steve no podía estar más contento por ellos. Hasta que maldijo por lo bajo el haberle contado su sentir a la pelirroja.

–No conozco a James como tú, Steve. Pero creo que lo que necesita es ser sincero con él mismo y contigo. Los únicos que saben qué clase de relación llevan, son ustedes –Steve asintió. –Eso y que un acostón le haría bien.  
–¡Natasha! –Regañó Steve con las orejas calientes mientras la pelirroja sonreía. Sam y Bucky entretenidos al fondo, jugando con el tablero de tiro al blanco. –No es tan simple, ¿ok? No tengo ni idea de si acaso él siente… algo así por mí.  
Ella hizo una mueca, moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación. –Te adora.  
–Hemos sido amigos desde niños –Steve le sonrió después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. –Y tenemos más de noventa años ahora.  
La mujer rio por lo bajo. –Sabes a qué me refiero. Mira, Steve… Nunca sabrás si no le dices nada, ¿no?

Le palmeó el hombro, dejándolo solo para dirigirse a los otros dos hombres. Sam notó su presencia enseguida, cruzando un par de palabras para después dejarles solos y dirigirse a Steve, este le sonrió cuando lo vio llegar y Sam pidió una cerveza.

–Natasha está haciendo de casamentera de nuevo.  
–Eso noté –Aseguró Sam.

De ahí, los vieron dirigirse a la puerta trasera del bar. Steve abrió ligeramente la boca, como si fuera a llamar a Bucky hasta que este alzó la mano, mostrando una cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor en esta: el motivo de su salida. Steve suspiró después de eso, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en la barra del bar, aun sentado en su lugar inicial. Sam se puso de costado para poder mirarle, el codo apoyado en la barra y su cerveza al fin con él.

–No tienes idea de cómo odio que fume.  
–Steve –Dijo Sam, un tono burlón asomándose por su voz. –Te he visto fumar…  
–Shhh, él no sabe eso y no debe saberlo nuca. ¿Entendido? –Terminó.

******

–Una cita –Dijo, como si quisiera confirmar las palabras de su compañera de renta. Está alzó una ceja. –Una cita.  
–Sí, James. ¿El humo te nubló el cerebro o qué?  
Bucky expulsó el mentado humo de su cuerpo en la dirección de la pelirroja, ligeramente fastidiado con su conversación, ella ni se inmuto. –Natalia, no tengo edad ni paciencia para eso.  
–Oh, perdón, abuelo. No recordaba que la hora de dormir es a las siete, ¿quieres que caliente un poco de leche para que duermas mejor, abuelito?  
–Natalia.

Y la mujer le quitó el cigarro. Bucky negó con la cabeza, sacando la cajetilla y encendiendo uno nuevo.

–¿Y qué? ¿Llego y le digo “hey, Steve, vamos a cenar a la luz de la luna y ver una película acurrucados”? ¿En serio?  
–Ugh –Exclamó. –No, imbécil, no. Solo… no sé, se supone que tú lo conoces mejor.  
–Ah, ah –Comenzó, Natasha volteó los ojos, sabiendo lo que seguía. –¡No tengo idea, muchas gracias! A penas y me acuerdo de algunas cosas, ¿sabes?  
–Sé que recuerdas más de lo que dices.  
Bucky negó. –No es lo mismo.  
–Por supuesto que no, es por eso que si va a ver un _nosotros_ entre ustedes, tienen que reconstruirlo. Como las escenas en tus memorias en las terapias.  
–Oh, no –Volvió a negar, Natasha notó como el corte que le había pedido no le quedó mal: corto a los lados y largo arriba. Sonrió. –No, Natalia. Esas jodidas reconstrucciones son lo peor. Esto es carne y hueso.  
–¡Entonces déjame pagarte una prostituta!  
–¡Natalia!

Seguía insistiendo con eso, en que liberar un poco de estrés en otra cosa que no fuera estallar guaridas del mal, corretear traidores de la patria y apuntar desde distancias insanas con Barton a modo de juego, le haría bien. Que saliera a coquetear y se llevara a alguien a la cama fue su primera sugerencia, luego le prometió pagarle una prostituta sin avisarle un día de esos y desde ese momento, no había parado de bromear al respecto. Lo más terrible acerca de las bromas de Natasha era que, en cualquier momento, podrían dejar de serlas y cumplir sus palabras. Bucky tiró la colilla del cigarro en la acera para después aplastarlo a modo de apagarlo.

–Si tanto insistes en que coja, entonces me meteré a hurtadillas a tu recamara.  
–Entonces GATO te caerá encima, lo sabes.  
–Bien, entonces quizá mejor lo hagamos aquí, en el callejón como en los viejos tiempos, ¿noooooooooo? –Y ella empezó a reír desde el momento en que enredó sus pies con los de ella, arrastrándola a la pared y aplastando su pecho con el suyo. –¡Vamos a liberar estrés!  
–James, no. Quítate –Y siguió carcajeándose, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para acabar encima de él. Esta era una técnica para ahorcar, Barnes sonrió al reconocerla y negó ligeramente, dejándola acomodarse sobre él. –Cualquiera que salga y nos vea así, podría llamar a la policía y decir que Black Widow está por matar a alguien.  
–Imagina la emoción del policía que encuentre al Winter Soldier –La volteó a ver hacia arriba, ella le saludó infantilmente. Luego, Bucky _lo_ notó e hizo una mueca, Natasha comenzó a reírse enseguida. –Okay, bájate. Dios mío, eres una desconsiderada. Aaaaah…  
–Por favor –Natasha estiró los brazos aun en su posición, Bucky volteó el rostro y estornudo para deleite de la mujer. –Debilucho.

Bajó ágilmente, con la gracia que solo una bailarina podría mostrar en esta clase de situación. O más bien, la gracia que solo Natasha Romanoff posee. Bucky colocó una mano en su pecho y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, ella le siguió el ejemplo y se cruzó de brazos.

–Vale. Lo voy a hacer.  
–James.  
–¿Mmmm?  
–Sé que fueron pareja –Comenzó. –Pero dime, ahorita: ¿estás enamorado de él?  
–Natalia, no creo que sea el mejor momento.  
–¿Entonces cuando? Nunca hablas… de nada, James –Le volteó a ver, colocando sus dedos fríos sobre una de sus mejillas, Bucky la miró a los ojos. –Eres un buen hombre, James.  
–Sabes muy bien que no es así. Pero gracias por entender eso.  
Sonrió. –No he terminado. Eres un buen hombre y Steve incluso más, los dos llevan mucho tiempo reteniendo sus vidas en orden de que el otro esté bien –Bucky parpadeó un par de veces. –Creo que es suficiente. Dense una oportunidad. Date una oportunidad, James.

Ahí lo dejó. Se retiró de regreso con sus amigos, Bucky la miró caminar en silencio y sonrió al momento en que el ruido del bar salió por la puerta al ser abierta. Suspiró sonoramente, dejando caer atrás la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–Una _cita_.

******

Lo que los llevaba a este preciso momento, casi nueve y media de la noche, sentados en un restaurante entretenido en susurros y música lenta.

Steve tragó saliva observando como las copas eran traídas a la vida con vino. Frente a él, Bucky parecía tener la intención de mirar a todos lados menos a él y la idea le pateó el estómago de forma inesperada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró sin nada que sacar. Finalmente, dio un vistazo a la concurrencia y dio un respingo que alertó a Bucky, quien puso una mano en su costado enseguida, Steve frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguramente traía un arma ahí.

–No es nada, no es nada –Bucky alzó una ceja tras escucharlo, Steve tragó saliva de nuevo y se escondió detrás del menú.  
–¿Steve?  
–Mira al fondo a la izquierda discretamente…

Cuando volteó, Stark reía con los ojos clavados en su acompañante, una pelirroja que Bucky reconoció como Pepper Potts. Suspiró con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando a Steve por encima del florero en medio de los dos, este hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, una especie de comunicación telepática nació entre ellos, concluyendo que los dos fingirían no haber notado a la pareja ni comentar nada si alguna vez se daba la ocasión. Y luego, como sorprendido por una fuerza mística desconocida por Steve, Bucky se enderezó en su lugar.

–¿Por qué no quieres saludarlos? Pensé que te llevabas bien con ellos.  
–Sí, pero… Tony no es exactamente la persona a la que me quiero encontrar ahorita.  
–¿Acaso…?

El mesero interrumpió glacialmente para tomar sus órdenes. Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio cuando se retiró.

–¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?  
Steve abrió los enormes ojos azules de par en par, como platos, parecía que le iban a salir. –No es eso, idiota.  
–¿Entonces?  
–Es… -Suspiró. –Buck, solo no quiero interrupciones, ¿okay? –Y luego un rubor aterrizó en su rostro, el cual bajó hacia sus manos. –Solo quiero estar contigo.  
Bucky no dijo nada por un largo rato. –Okay.

Luego, porque Tony Stark siempre se tiene que dar a notar, música de su selección, a como aprendieron momentos después, comenzó a sonar fuerte por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Varios meseros pasaron a lado de ellos con flores, peluches, chocolates y quien sabe que más, a Steve ya le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando _din-din-din_ , un recuerdo se le vino de repente: Tony anunciando a todo pulmón que ya tenía planeado como le pediría matrimonio a su chica, Tony dando los detalles con extrema alegría y orgullo por sus ocurrencias ridículas, Tony diciendo el restaurante donde llevaría a cabo su show, el nombre del restaurante, este restaurante, en este preciso momento.

Aquí, donde Stark se ha puesto de pie y ha sido rodeado por los trabajadores que sonríen a una apenada Pepper que no sabe si reír o llorar. En este instante en que se pone de rodillas y sonríe como un faro en medio de la tempestad, mostrando orgulloso el anillo que brilla por sí solo, pero no tanto como el rostro de Pepper o más bien, en serio, toda ella cuando casi grita el sí. El público suelta los aplausos, la música sigue sonando como en película ridícula y Bucky mira a Steve pálido como él, y, sin poder evitarlo, los dos sueltan una carcajadas nerviosa, los dos aprietan los labios para no dejarla salir, los dos hacen ese gesto de siempre que reían con complicidad desde que comenzaron a hacer travesuras juntos.

Ya no valía la pena pensar en esconderse o algo, menos cuando Tony gritó a Steve desde el otro extremo del restaurante y ambos se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la pareja. Ella quería ocultarlo, pero tenía pequeñas lágrimas cristalizando sus ojos y la manera en que abrazó a ambos soldados fue tan cálida que ambos supieron lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos. Parados frente a la mesa de la pareja, la plática salió casi enseguida mientras el staff movía mesas a sus espaldas.

–¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –Cuestionó Tony a penas cayendo en cuenta de eso.  
–Oh, Tony… –Le sonrió con complicidad Pepper.  
Las cejas del millonario conocieron la línea de su cabello en ese momento. –¿Es una cita? ¡Están en una cita! Dios mío, Pepper, estos jóvenes están enamorados.  
–Stark… –Comenzó Bucky, Steve le tomó de la muñeca discretamente.  
–Basta, Tony –Pidió Steve, el sonrojo hasta sus orejas. –Creo que mejor los dejamos. Disfruten de su noche y muchas felicidades.  
La mujer asintió, pero Tony volvió a adelantarse a cualquier expectativa: –Espera, espera, Capitán. Ya que están en una cita y han sido testigos del amor verdadero –Pepper negó con una sonrisa, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, –deberían bailar con nosotros. Bueno, no con nosotros, pero haciendo compañía de pareja en la pista.  
–¿Cuál pista? –Potts frunció el ceño. –Tony, _no_.  
– _Tony,_ _sí_. ¿Cómo no? –Ella volvió a negar, Steve tragó saliva. –Si hasta he pedido nuestra canción, Pepper.  
–Oh, ¿ahora tenemos una canción?  
–Sabes que sí, cariño.

Ella le tomó la mano sobre la mesa y Bucky dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar la escena y centrando su mirada gris en la improvisada pista de baile que Tony había logrado instalar con su dinero. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar los salones de antes y lo mucho que su yo pasado disfrutaba de estos, así como de lo terrible que Rogers era en la materia y la curiosidad le picó enseguida. ¿Seguiría siendo igual de malo? ¿O al fin abría aprendido un poco? Música comenzó a llenar el restaurante, Tony se excusó con ellos y se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a su futura esposa y ambos pasaron al frente con la música. Ellos no lo sabían, pero sí que esta era su canción, él incluso la estaba murmurando para ella entre las risas de esta y Steve sonrió pensando en Howard, en cuál sería su reacción si estuviera ahí y supiera que su único hijo iba a casarse, que estaba realmente enamorado y que había encontrado a lo único con lo que no podría vivir.

–Oh, la cena –Exclamó Bucky, tomándolo de los dedos con su mano de metal para llevarlo de regreso a su mesa, donde el mesero les dejaba los platos.

Seguían bailando. Y la canción les quedaba muy bien, o quizá solo lo sentía así porque eran sus amigos y los quería, o porque el coro mencionaba que podrían hacer algo estúpido y bueno, Tony siempre está haciendo cosas estúpidas. _“Y luego lo arruinaré todo diciendo algo estúpido como ‘te amo’”_ , Steve volteó a ver a Bucky en ese momento. Lo único que Steve sabía sobre esta música era que, aunque no para él, era vieja y clásica, muchos considerarían que cursi. Pero todos tenemos ese lado, ¿o no? Como él aquí, en una cita con su primer amor y la persona a la que seguiría hasta el infierno, y el final de los tiempos. Miró a Bucky comer en silencio, a penas y tocaba su cena por mantener su atención en él y después en la pareja que ahora estaba siendo acompañada por otras parejas a las que Tony daba las gracias por no apenarse a pararse con ellos, Pepper solo se reía y daba vueltas, y lo abrazaba y después…

–Natalia ama a ese hombre.  
–¿Mmm? –Steve volteó a ver a su acompañante en ese instante, agradecido de poder ignorar el beso de la pareja.  
–El que canta –Comentó, sonriendo por lo bajo. –Frank Sinatra.  
–¿A Natasha le gusta?  
Asintió. –De hecho… –Bucky ladeó la cabeza, como recordando algo. –Creo que me comentó que le empezó a gustar mucho por la señorita Potts.  
Steve sonrió al escucharlo, una nueva canción comenzaba para ese momento y finalmente se decidió a comer. –Son muy buenas amigas.  
Y Bucky le dio la razón. –Lo sé. También con la señorita Hill, a veces las encuentro a todas en el departamento y tengo que irme –Steve rio ligeramente. –Ellas y otra agente. May, creo.  
–Melinda May –Dijo, Bucky volvió a darle la razón. –No la conozco en persona, pero sé que es de las personas de confianza de Fury y Coulson.  
–¿Tu _fanboy_?  
Steve rio algo apenado. –Se podría decir que sí… –Bucky le sonrió.

El resto de la cena la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, escuchando las felicitaciones y conmociones con respecto a los futuros Stark y, finalmente, huyendo con ellos por la puerta trasera cuando la prensa llegó, seguramente advertida por algún tuit o post en instagram desafortunado. Tony se ofreció a llevarlos, Steve negó sonriendo, sabiendo que esos dos tenían asuntos pendientes para ellos solos y que no debía importunar ahí. Se despidieron felicitándolos de nuevo y siendo invitados a la reunión que se haría mañana para dar la noticia a los demás, la petición silenciosa de no decir nada aun ahí presente. Seguramente los demás lo verían en las noticias con lo que había pasado dentro del restaurante, pero no importaba. La intención y la emoción de anunciarlo ellos a su manera, en privado, a la gente a la que más querían y consideraban una familia, era lo importante.

La música seguía escuchándose fuera del local, seguramente el restaurant planeaba dejar la posibilidad de que sus clientes bailaran por un rato más antes de regresar todo a su lugar y seguir la noche como si nada. Como si Tony Stark no hubiera pedido matrimonio en ese lugar unas horas antes, el mismísimo Stark que dijo en alguna ocasión que casarse es para tontos y ahora estaba por gritar por todas partes que iba a casarse con Virginia Potts. Bucky lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, escuchando la música de este Sinatra en la calle vacía y el frío nocturno.

–¿Aun apestas para bailar?  
Steve negó con una sonrisa. –Soy terrible en eso, lo sabes.  
–Ven aquí, Stevie. Baila conmigo.  
Alzó una ceja para disimular su emoción. –¿En plena calle?  
Bucky asintió, alzando la mano en su dirección, pidiéndole la suya. – _Baila_ _conmigo_ , Steve.

Aun ahora no tiene idea de porque siempre acepta bailar con él, porque siempre le daba el sí para acabar aplastándole los pies y sentirse terrible, a veces reír y otras veces, solo disfrutar su cercanía y la manera en que sus ojos lo reconocían una y otra vez. Como ahorita que había aceptado su mano y lo había dejado volverle a enseñar la posición correcta para bailar una lenta, sus ojos grises sobre los azules y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Música al fondo, muy en el fondo, como cuando John ‘Jenny’ Martins encendía la radio para arreglarse e ir a su turno en el bar donde trabajaba en las noches, y Bucky aprovechaba el sonido de la música para darle un show en la sala, sin camisa y con los suspensores puestos. Y otras veces, como en esta, lo ponía a bailar con él. Lo dejaba aplastarle los pies, tocarlo descaradamente y apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho o el hombro, cualquier lugar es bueno con tal de estar cerca suyo.

Por eso, Steve apoyó su cabeza en su cuello. El ritmo acelerado del corazón de Bucky le sorprendió de manera tierna, como si no esperara que sus acciones le emocionaran tanto y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Por un momento, lo miró a los ojos, sonriente y poniendo pequeña atención a la canción:

_Extraños en la noche, dos solitarias personas._

_Fuimos extraños en la noche._

_Desde ese momento en que dijimos nuestro primer ‘hola’,_

_No sabíamos que el amor_

_Estaba a una mirada de distancia_

_Y un baile apretado y cálido de distancia_

–¿Algún lugar al que quisieras ir?  
Steve lo pensó un momento, luego lo volteó a ver, separándose de él en cuanto se detuvieron. –Te quiero mostrar algo, si gustas.  
–Claro.

_Y desde esa noche hemos estado juntos._

_Amantes a primera vista,_

_Enamorados por siempre._

_Resulto muy bien_

_Para unos extraños en la noche._

Caminaron sobre la acera sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos. No estaban exactamente pegados, pero estaban lo suficiente juntos como para sentir la calidez del otro y, discretamente, Steve sacó su mano del bolsillo de su gabardina y Bucky la tomó casi enseguida. El metal se sentía frío al tacto, pronto comenzó a calídecer al Barnes meter su agarre en el bolsillo de la chamarra de cuero que Natasha le había comprado porque “pareces James Dean, todos querrán un poco de ti en cuanto camines dentro del bar”. Okay, ese dato Steve no lo sabía. Fue en uno de esos días en que la mujer insistía en que se buscara a alguien para descansar sus necesidades. Luego, se detuvieron antes de llegar a la esquina, frente a un callejón ligeramente iluminado donde se levantaba a los lados un edificio de condominios y una tienda de cosas de bebés.

Bucky miró al fondo: contenedores de basura, puertas traseras de la primera casa del condominio y de la tienda, un gato pasado perezosamente al otro lado sin si quiera maullar. Steve cambió el apoyo de su pesó al pie derecho y comenzó a hablar con voz muy quedita:

–Aquí fue donde nos conocimos…

Tragó saliva, Steve se quedó callado como para darle espacio y dejó ir su mano, adentrándose en el callejón mientras observaba cada detalle de este. El rubio metió ambas manos en su gabardina, el corazón tamborileando en su pecho y su cerebro listo para disparar un ataque de asma si las cosas salían mal. Extrañaba la mano de Bucky, real o no, porque ese gesto era muy de ellos de regreso a los 30’s, cuando su relación de… pareja, había comenzado. En noches así, cuando era muy tarde y los que circulaban las calles eran más borrachos que perros y gatos, Bucky le tomaba la mano y la metía en su gabardina, ambos pegándose lo más que pudieran para que nadie pudiera ver su unión.

Después, Bucky sonrió.

–Ajá, recuerdo –Dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio que hizo sonreír a Steve. –Siempre el tipo que hace lo correcto, ¿no? Y también el más tonto –Lo volteó a ver, Steve le sonrió desde su lugar. –Tres contra uno de por sí no es justo, que esos tres te superaran la estatura y tamaño por mucho, peor.  
–Lo bueno es que te metiste a ayudarme, ¿no?  
Se encogió de hombros. –No podía dejar que esos patanes se salieran con la suya –Comenzó a acercarse a Steve de nuevo. –No me gustan los abusadores.

Ese era Bucky, Bucky y nadie más. Steve contuvo el aliento un momento mientras su amigo regresaba a él, se paraba en frente y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros. El más pequeño lo miró a los ojos, expectante.

–Steve…  
–¿Sí, Buck?

Volvió a guardar silencio. Lo vio morder su labio inferior, un tic nervioso muy suyo que le sacó una sonrisa. Había cambiado, los dos lo habían hecho. Muchas de las cosas que dejaron atrás, jamás volverían, o quizá con el tiempo lo harían. Pero justo ahora, era terriblemente esperanzador saber qué, con todo y cambios, físicos, mentales y sentimentales, de alguna manera seguían siendo ellos dos. Steve y Bucky contra el mundo, o al menos sí contra este mundo que quiso devorarlos.

–Estoy enamorado de ti.

–Sé que antes… recuerdo que antes estaba enamorado de ti –Continuó el mayor, Steve le sonreía en su lugar. –También estaba enamorado de ti antes y después de que aparecieras en la guerra –Hizo una pausa, Steve asintió para asegurarle que lo escuchaba con atención. –Estaba enamorado de ti cuando te enamoraste de Carter –Y quiso interrumpir, pero Bucky negó solo una vez con la cabeza. –Luego, cuando destruyeron a esa persona para dejar… a quien conociste hace un par de años, olvidé muchas cosas. Pero he aprendido que los sentimientos no son recuerdos. Finalmente aquí… hoy. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Steve le sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaron como la navidad y cerró el espacio entre los dos, ambas manos sobre su rostro y sus pies sobre los suyos, levantándose ligeramente para besarlo con urgencia. Bucky lo abrazó con fuerza con un solo brazo, manteniendo el falso tan lejos como pudiera, concentrando nada más en corresponder este beso tan distinto al que compartieron hacía unos meses. Le sonrió en cuanto se separaron y Steve le acarició las mejillas recién afeitadas, sus deditos cálidos y cariñosos, su sonrisa tenía el sabor de lo que significa ‘hogar’ y no pudo evitar besarlo dos y tres veces más, sintiendo como Steve se movía para tomarle el brazo y obligarlo a abrazarlo con ambos.

–Abrázame bien, ¿tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por eso?  
–Ammm… –Bucky fingió pensar la respuesta, Steve comenzó a reírse ligeramente. –¿Setenta años?  
–Imbécil.  
–Punk.

Volvió a besarlo, comenzando a separarse de su cuerpo sin dejar de hacerlo. Bajó los pies de los suyos y sostuvo sus manos mientras Bucky se inclinaba para poder seguir el beso hasta que finalmente se separaron.

–¿Me acompañas a casa?

Bucky asintió.

******

Steve Rogers había finalmente regresado a Brooklyn por sugerencia de Sam, ya un año de eso en estos días. El departamento seleccionado estaba en DUMBO, que ahora representaba uno de los lugares más lujosos para vivir en el lugar y Bucky tuvo que aguantar una carcajada mientras recordaba el lugar que antes solía ser. Su lugar de nacimiento se había convertido en una zona tranquila y a veces cara en general. Muchos lugares habían cambiado, mientras que otros permanecían a pesar de haber sido convertidos en tiendas o restaurantes. El gimnasio al que Bucky llegaba seguía en pie, Steve solía ir a descargar estrés ahí algunas veces, sobre todo cuando la melancolía podía más con él. Pero después de haber sufrido la reversión del suero, lo dejó de lado.

Ahora, Bucky estaba en su departamento de nuevo.

Este observó los papeles de trabajo asentados sobre el comedor. SHIELD le tenía un trabajo fijo al capitán y un plan de cómo decir al público lo que había sucedido con su apariencia anterior, o quizá simplemente remplazarlo con alguien más que cumpliera la función de símbolo. Steve no quería pensar en ello, por eso había dejado los papeles ahí sin tocarlos y Bucky sonrió de lado, recordando una misión suicida con los _Commandos_ en la que sirvió de carnada a pesar de las quejas de Rogers. Se había puesto el traje del capitán y hecho cosas estúpidas para llamar la atención, así logrando que sus compañeros y superior tomaran la base en Austria. Steve quería matarlo de regreso al campamento, pero no sin primero besarlo en la privacidad que la oscuridad de los bosques regalaba.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
Bucky lo volteó a ver, sonriéndole. –No, no te preocupes –Dejó los papeles ahí y se dirigió a él, sus abrigos colgados en el perchero de la entrada y el teléfono en la sala indicando que tenía mensajes, y Steve pensaba ignorarlos. –Parece que SHIELD tiene un mal rato buscando que hacer con el significado de Centinela de la Libertad.  
Steve gimió en desaprobación, una queja que hizo reír a Bucky en sus adentros. –Deja eso, no quiero saber nada al respecto. Suficiente tengo con despertarme así todos los días.  
-¡Hey! –Se quejó. Steve se quedó quieto en su lugar, viéndolo. –No digas eso, ¿qué hay de malo contigo?  
-Bueno… –Murmuró. –Sabes…  
-Nada, Steve. No hay nada malo contigo. Ven aquí.

Pero, en lugar de moverse hacia Bucky, este se dirigió a él y lo abrazó hacia su pecho, sus dedos de carne y hueso acariciando su mejilla antes de alzarle el rostro por la quijada, y besarlo suavemente. Cerró los ojos, su respiración comenzó a agitarse poco a poco hasta que abrazó el cuello de su acompañante, alejando todo pensamiento sobre el asunto lo más lejos posible. Mordió el labio inferior del más alto, quien sonrió antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente y colocar ambas manos sobre sus muslos, esperando a que el menor entendiera la intención. Y lo hizo, abrazó su cadera con ambas piernas y dejó que lo cargara directo a la recamara, dejándolo descansar sobre el colchón delicadamente e ignorando la puerta y cortinas abiertas.

Se estaban besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. A Steve le recordó un poco a la primera vez que lo hicieron en el piso de la recamara de Bucky, escondidos en su fortaleza de almohadas, cojines y sabanas. Esa vez solo habían tenido una sesión intensa de besos que acabó con los dos frotando su entrepierna uno con la del otro hasta terminar en sus pantalones. Apenados, no pudieron verse a los ojos por casi tres días, hasta que él terminó confesando sus sentimientos con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Porque así eran las cosas antes. Bucky le había sonreído esa vez, justo como lo hacía ahorita mientras le desabrochaba la camisa encima suyo.

Hoy en día, si lo besaba delante de todo mundo, nadie iba a decirles algo. Al menos esa era la idea y la intención del mundo, pero quizá en realidad la sociedad no está lista para un Capitán América bisexual o solo estaba buscando excusas para no dar el paso, aun aterrado por la educación pasada.

–¡Ah…!

Dejó de lado el pensamiento en cuanto sintió los labios de su acompañante sobre su pecho, sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos por el aire fresco y la mano real de este jugueteando con el otro. Steve mordió su labio inferior, tenía los ojos cerrados y una erección notable que encontró un pequeño alivio en la fricción conseguida con la rodilla de Bucky. El miso que siguió su recorrido de besos por todo su pecho, al otro pezón y más abajo, subiendo hasta el cuello y besando sin inhibiciones. Sus labios siguieron pista de sus zonas erógenas, recordando cada una con gusto y una sonrisa vuelta beso. Jugó un momento con el lóbulo de una de sus orejas y luego regresó a sus labios, fue justo ahí cuando Steve notó que, una vez más, Bucky trataba de alejar el brazo de metal de todo tacto y, sin decir nada, busco su mano para colocarla sobre su estómago, el cual se contrajo al sentir el frío, pero solo suspiró, sintiendo como comenzaba a tomar la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

–Steve…  
–Si me vas a tocar, tócame bien.

Era una orden.

Bucky le sonrió, comenzando a mover ambas manos sobre su cuerpo con una fascinación primeriza. Steve aprovechó sus exploraciones manuales para comenzar quitarle la playera, y el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio la copia original de las placas militares que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Bucky, tomadas -robadas- del museo, colgadas del cuello de este. Barnes le miró a los ojos, una sonrisa afirmativa en sus labios que besó mientras sus manos se dirigían ahora al cinturón que deshizo enseguida, después bajó la bragueta del pantalón negro y de ahí desabrochó el botón. El morocho le sonrió admirando su trabajo, como empujaba a bajo los pantalones pegados que Natasha le había comprado y con ellos se llevaba la ropa interior.

–Aún tengo puestos los zapatos, espera.

Steve se detuvo entonces, lo dejó separarse de él para quitarse los zapatos y terminar de desvestirse. Lo miró desde su posición en la cama, relamió sus labios admirándolo deseoso de todo lo que se venía a continuación, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras Bucky volvía hacia él sobre la cama, sus hombros moviéndose increíbles para inclinarse y besar su abdomen, la línea de bellos ligeramente oscuros que llevaba a su entrepierna. Steve gimió quedito, un suspiró abandonó sus labios y se apoyó de sus manos sobre el colchón para observar como Bucky se deshacía del resto de su ropa con una parsimonia casi enfermiza.

Lo quería ya, en este instante y sin preámbulos. Pero no, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, que tanto él como Bucky querían que esto durara más allá del momento, que fuera perfecto entre el cuadro de expectativas que se habían formado entre ellos. Esta era, después de todo, su primera vez en el siglo XXI.

Ahora, que ya estaba completamente desnudo, sintió un poco de frío en lo que Bucky regresaba para besar sus labios. Sabía que los dedos de sus pies estaban helados y que el mayor estaba jalando las sabanas de la cama para cubrirlos con estas, pues no pensaba exponer a Steve a enfermarse así. El rubio no dijo nada, solo lo ayudó a abrirse paso en la cama y cuando los dos estuvieron entre estas, Steve aprovechó para tumbarlo en el colchón y darse el lujo de ponerse encima de él, besándolo y besando su cuello a reciprocidad de sus actos anteriores.

Una vez así, sus manos acariciaron cada cicatriz dejada por el tiempo y los actos que no conocía y no pretendía conocer a menos que Bucky le dijera algo. Otras las recordaba de su tiempo, porque la mayoría de estas le fueron dadas gracias a la impaciencia del rubio y sus impulsos. Lo sintió tensarse cuando trazó la línea de cicatrices en donde metal y piel se tocan, Steve le besó el hombro buscando calma, que entendiera lo poco que le importaba esta situación y que, de verdad, lo amaba a como fuera, cada centímetro de él por dentro y fuera. Ahorita, en estos momentos, necesitaba hacerle notar lo mucho que le gustaba físicamente, cuan excitado lo tenía y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su tacto. Así que siguió impartiendo cariño por todo su pecho, besando cada cicatriz y recuerdo, alejando fantasmas silenciosos y poco a poco, Bucky se calmó debajo suyo.

Frente a frente, lo volvió a besar con suavidad, ambos con los ojos abiertos, mirándose en silencio, sus cuerpos ya acalorados por su cercanía y sus erecciones contra sus vientres.

–Te amo.

No lo había dicho antes no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque en ese momento, las palabras sobraban. Aquí estaba Steve diciendo en voz alta lo evidente. Qué estaba enamorado de Bucky Barnes, quien quiera que fuera ahora esta persona. Para él, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor lo entendía, su todo a donde fuera y el fin definitivo de sus metas en la vida. Cada cosa que había hecho, cada decisión tomada, lo había llevado hasta aquí, con él, con quien quería estar desde que tenía uso de la razón y a quien más adoraba en el mundo. Bucky le sonrió al escucharlo, colocó amabas manos sobre su cadera y Steve observó cómo su piel se estremeció cuando dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su pecho, su abdomen e ingle hasta tocar su erección.

–Stevie, _bebé_ …

Este mismo acarició el glande de su compañero, reaccionando como esperaba al apodo con la vista puesta en sus acciones y su atención en los sonidos hechos por estas, los mismos que le servían de indicaciones para enterarse de los resultados de su trabajo. Dejó un momento sus acciones para lamer su mano y dejar saliva en la palma, regresando a acariciar de arriba abajo el pene contrario, marcando un ritmo que sabía encantaba al morocho, quien dejó de esconder sus gemidos para regalárselos al rubio. Acarició el glande una vez más, un movimiento circular cubrió el área y la recamara hizo eco al gemido ronco que Bucky dejó salir complacido, un poco de seminal asomándose en este. Steve sonrió, inclinándose para limpiar el área con sus labios, logrando que Bucky se sentara en el colchón, gimiendo desconsolado por la sensación placentera.

Bucky enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para encontrarse con sus labios y besarlos nuevamente. Cambió las posiciones una vez más, abrió sus piernas con cuidado y acaricio los muslos internos del menor suavemente, bajando sus besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sonrió para sí mismo, masajeando su muslo izquierdo y plantando besos en su interior, siempre cerca pero jamás en el lugar, repitiendo sus acciones en el derecho y escuchando las quejas desesperadas de Rogers. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero quizá varias de las cosas que recordó primero fueron caricias así en el piso de la recamara del pequeño departamento en Brooklyn. Quizá.

Quizá lo primero que recordó fue su rostro y como se escucha su nombre con su voz, la manera en que sus labios se mueven al pronunciarlo, sus ojos azules chispeantes de vida aun en la enfermedad extrema y el modo en que sus sonrojos siempre eran de cuerpo completo. Su risa, lo siguiente. Como sus manos mueven el lápiz cuando dibuja, la mirada de concentración pegada al papel y como encorvaba la espalda para después quejarse de su existencia en la mañana.

–Piensas demasiado –Murmuró Steve desde su lugar, Bucky alzó ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse con su sonrisa. –¿Qué se supone que haces, Bucky?

¿Qué se supone que hace? ¿Qué se supone que…? Oh. Oh, bueno, esto nuevo. Sonrió sobre la base del pene de su compañero, en parte por travesura y gran parte por vergüenza, porque se había ido una vez más mientras estaba por actuar sobre él. Steve le acarició el cabello, porque es demasiado bueno para existir entre ellos y jamás le reprochará nada, solo lo traerá de regreso una y otra vez. Así que mejor se dedica a besar alrededor de su objetivo, su mano derecha ayudando a mantenerlo erecto y la izquierda, cálida por la calentura de los dos, sobre uno de sus muslos para que no cierre las piernas.

–Buck…

Lame a lo largo con una parsimonia enfermiza, Steve quiere gritarle que se apresure o haga algo más, tiene los ojos bien puestos sobre él y cuando acaricia circularmente su glande con la lengua, no puede evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. _“Podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos ahora”_ , se recordó a sí mismo. Gracias, SHIELD, por paredes aisladoras de sonido. Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior cuando Bucky se llevó a la boca toda su erección hasta la base. Apretó las sabanas cuando comenzó un ritmo de entrada y salida con su boca, sin pausas, ni quejas, solo… esa boca, con esos labios y esa lengua.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios abiertos dejando pasar cada gemido que se apresuraba a salir y sus dedos enredados en los cabellos castaños de su amante, algo que siempre le había gustado a este, sobre todo cuando Steve le empujaba ligeramente la cabeza para guiarlo al ritmo que quisiera; pequeño mandón siempre había sido.

Sonrió a sus adentros con el pensamiento, su boca abandonando sus acciones y su concentración en acariciar con la punta de la lengua ese espacio nervioso entre los testículos y la base del pene, Steve haciendo un gemido en tres partes que le hicieron reír. Algo como: _“ah-aAAAAAh-AAAAAHHHH…”_ y luego un ligero jalón en sus cabellos a modo de reclamo en cuanto el rubio lo escuchó burlarse. Bucky negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole de cualquier forma y soltándose de esos dedos para hacerse camino entre sus piernas nuevamente, jugando ahora con su entrada.

–¡Bucky, no!  
El mencionado sonrió enseguida, tomándolo de las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y evitar que escapara. –Oh, Bucky, sí.  
–¡No, no, quítate! –Ordenó de nuevo, sentándose en la cama para evitarle el paso.  
Bucky alzó una ceja. –Nope. ¡Nope! –Y sin mucho esfuerzo, arqueó su baja espalda al alzarlo de la cadera a abajo.  
–¡Qué no, Bucky!  
–¡Bucky, sí!  
–¡Bucky, carajo! –Se quejó. –Si pones tu boca ahí… ¡aahhhh…!

Tarde. Se estaba riendo de todas formas, ese pequeño escandalo era solo un juego, uno que le recordaba porque le gustaba acostarse con este sujeto: lo hacía reír y sentir esa clase de placer, el de la carcajada que nace desde el vientre y el gusto de tenerlo cerca. Tenía comprobado que el mejor sexo es el que se hace con gusto y reír es la mejor forma de lograr mantenerlo atento, cosas que solo le pasaban con este hombre, este mismo que había comenzado con movimientos circulares y luego a jugar con sus dedos sobre su abdomen, acariciándole y dejando marcas rojas que seguramente se convertirían en moretones. Cerró un puño sobre las sabanas, ladeó la cabeza y la serenata de gemidos dio inicio nuevamente. Bucky le seguía levantando ligeramente y cuando arqueó la espalda, lo escuchó y _sintió_ reír sobre el aro lleno de nervios.

Sopló aire aliento frío sobre él, se separó para indicarle que se diera la vuelta y con ambas manos separó sus mejillas. Steve tragó saliva, acercó una de las almohadas y la acomodó bajo él, abrazándola mientras Bucky acariciaba con sus dientes el área, fingiendo mordidas sobre sus nalgas y tallando su entrada con un dedo. Necesitaban lubricante. Barnes mordió finalmente su mejilla derecha y se separó con un suspiro, inspeccionando la habitación, buscando algo.

–Steve…  
–Aquí… -Steve señaló el buró derecho, Bucky se movió a revisar el primer cajón y sacó lo necesario de él.  
–¿Quieres…?

 _“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, carajo? Tengo mi trasero en el aire esperando por ti, coño”_ , quería decirle. En cambio, Steve solo asintió, sintiendo la mano de metal de su acompañante acariciar el largo de su espalda, logrando un escalofrío agradable en él. Una vez más, se inclinó entre sus piernas y volvió a lamer el área a preparar, esta vez dándose más tiempo de darse el gusto, penetrando con su lengua y un dedo lubricado comenzaba a darse paso en cuanto la quitó. Steve levantó un poco más la cadera, Bucky sonrió para sí mismo en cuanto tuvo el dedo dentro hasta el segundo nudillo y lo escuchó gemir profundo. _“Buen chico”_ , murmuró sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter una, dos, tres y cuatro veces antes de introducir un segundo con el mismo cuidado de antes, como si experimentara con el área para descubrir lo que podía lograr y Steve no sabía si gritarle o rogar por más. Al menos agradecía que no lo estuviera tratando como de cristal nuevamente, ese hubiera sido el _cooolmmm_ … colmo. Tragó saliva, Bucky había comenzado a hacer tijeras dentro de él y después dado entrada a un tercer dedo para terminar de prepararlo, un ritmo de entrada y salida acompaña ahora sus gemidos.

Podía escuchar los pequeños gestos de Barnes al verlo desde su lugar, seguramente sería toda una fotografía a recordar: la cadera en alto, ofreciéndose con la piernas abiertas, erecto hasta doler y gimiendo contra la almohada.

Se quejó de la perdida de sus dedos, pero sentir sus manos presionar sus costados de nuevo le mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, listo para lo que seguía mientras Barnes le obligaba a darse vuelta nuevamente. Le sonrió en cuanto Bucky se dirigió a su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa pequeña, sus ojos inundados de lujuria y un encanto que solo le pertenece a James Barnes. Junto sus frentes mientras con una mano se acomodaba en la entrada y presionaba, poco a poco se fue dando paso, Steve mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo y él fascinado por la intensidad de su mirada. Lo besó sin aliento, hambriento de él, dentro suyo como deseaba desde hacía meses, satisfecho de estar aquí con este tonto que tantos problemas le ha causado y a quien adoraba de todas las maneras sanas e insanas en las que se puede amar tanto a alguien.

No lo quería tocar en ese momento porque sentía que perdería el control, poner sus manos a los costados de su cabeza fue la mejor posición que encontró para penetrar en un ángulo que lograra esos gemidos-casi-gritos muy Steve que recordaba en sueños. El cabelló le calló a la frente, algunos mechones comenzaban a pegarse a su cuello gracias al sudor y pronto Steve reclamó sus labios, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo a él, callando gemidos en su boca. Seguían un ritmo calmado, podía sentir como Steve le seguía la corriente, alzando su cadera para acompañarlo entre gemidos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sus manos se centraron en tomarlo de la baja espalda y alzar un poco su cuerpo, el ángulo permitió que tocara su próstata cada que penetraba. Bucky sonrió al ver la ‘o’ formada en el rostro de Steve, sus ojos cerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados del uso, las mordidas y el simple salivar. Relamió sus labios antes de dirigirse a su cuello y marcar a como quisiera, un lujo del siglo XXI y las leyes ya no tan fuera de lugar con respecto a la sexualidad. Steve clavó los dedos en su espalda, arañando de vez en vez cuando el placer podía más con él. Sus vecinos le reclamarían con la mirada en cuanto los viera en el pasillo de no funcionar eso de las paredes; pero esto, maldita sea, valía la pena y cualquier queja.

–Buck… –Lo llamó, el mencionado abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo cuando el rubio lo hizo: había tomado su mano falsa, la estaba acercando hacia su erección entre sus abdómenes. –Por favor…  
–Steve, no…  
Le besó, acariciando el cabello en su cuello y abrazando sus caderas con las piernas. Bucky lo dejó sobre el colchón lentamente, moviéndose en círculos dentro de él. –Lo quiero. Por favor…

Asintió, una pisca de preocupación se apoderó de su rostro y, antes de que pudiera comenzar a masturbarlo, Steve logró darles vuelta en el colchón.

–¡Auch!  
–Dios mío, Buck. ¿Estás bien?  
–Aaahhh… –Se talló la cabeza sin responder, luego miró a Steve con ojos de disculpa. –Sí, nada grave.  
–Bueno… perdón…

Después, un estallido de carcajadas por el golpe que Barnes se había dado con el cabezal de la cama, risas que se convirtieron en gemidos en cuanto Steve comenzó a dirigir la penetración y Bucky alzó la cadera para acompañarlo. Pronto le sonreía cada que abría los ojos y se encontraba con sus abdominales de alfa -gracias Natasha- perlados en sudor, sus grandes manos sobre su pequeña cintura, los labios partidos soltando roncos gemidos con su nombre envuelto en estos. Lucía hermoso, mejor de lo que recordaba, más maduro y tonificado, ¿y cuando en sueños iba a vivir para ver esto? Steve pasó una mano por su pecho enredó los dedos en su cabello oscuro y se inclinó para besarle, succionando su labio inferior en su boca, escuchándolo reír por ello y mordiéndolo como castigo, un gemido se escapó de él y volvió a tomarle la mano para colocarla sobre su pene.

–Estoy cerca… –Advirtió.  
Bucky le sonrió. –¿Te vas a correr para mí, _bebé_?  
_“Mierda”,_ se mordió el labio una vez más, esta vez sintiendo el sabor de la sangre sobre la punta de su lengua y la mano metálica sobre él. –Sí, sí por favor…  
–Espera –Se sentó sobre el colchón, abrazándolo contra su pecho y así deteniendo el vaivén. –Solo… el lubricante. Está atrás de ti. –Y una vez el pequeño bote en sus manos, Bucky lo abrazó y besó su cuello mientras podía escuchar el proceso a sus espaldas. –Vas a hacerlo rápido ahora, ¿okay? Rápido. Y fuerte. Que toque esa parte que tanto te gusta, ¿sí, Stevie? –Asintió, los susurros roncos de su amante en su oído solo estaban excitándolo de más. –¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar, _bebé_? ¿Te vas a correr para mí? –Y finalmente se separó de él para colocar la mano sobre su erección, dando un par de estocadas. Steve asintió mirándolo a los ojos. –¿Sí, _bebé_?  
Asintió nuevamente. –Sí, Buck…

Bucky se le separó lo suficiente para seguir masturbándolo y darle espacio para moverse. Steve le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo mientras comenzaba el vaivén una vez más. Ya estaba cansado, odiaba este cuerpo por la manera tan fácil con la que se cansaba. Pero, ¿Bucky? Bucky adoraba cada parte de él y con el tiempo le había ensañado a disfrutar las cosas como son, a quererse así como siempre y dejarse querer por él en la intimidad de su hogar, entre ellos dos que significan el mundo para el otro y se hacen reír hasta al tener sexo, porque de eso se trata al final.

–Vamos, Stevie. Más, más. Vamos, _mi_ _bebé_.

No iba a durar mucho, no iba a durar mucho y Bucky lo sabía. Por eso lo estaba alentando a continuar sus movimientos, su cadera comenzó a seguirle el paso en cuanto aumentó la velocidad y su mano siguió haciéndose cargo de su erección que dejaba salir seminal y acompañaba la lubricación necesaria. La idea le hizo sonreír un poco y arqueó la espalda sintiendo que pronto llegaría al deseado orgasmo y, sin aviso, Bucky lo tumbó en el colchón y lo tomó de ambas piernas abiertas, penetrando con fuerza y rapidez, golpeando la próstata del otro con cada entrada y salida, sonriéndole mientras gemía y mordía su labio inferior.

Steve comenzó a tocarse nuevamente, su mano fue alejada por la de su amante y pronto este comenzó a masturbarle como hacía un momento, el orgasmo formándose en su bajo vientre y sus dedos enredándose en las sabanas que apretó con fuerza cuando su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y el nombre de Bucky, _su_ _nombre_ , salió entre un gemido ronco del rubio bajo su cuerpo.

**_–¡James…!_ **

Era… otra cosa. Una serie de recuerdos de porque Steve jamás lo llamaba por su nombre de pila le vinieron casi al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo le llenaba cada fibra del cuerpo. Steve solo lo llamaba así en ocasiones especiales, en privado, en la cama, en momentos como este. Como si el llamarlo fuera un acto completamente íntimo. Y lo era, de cierta manera. Le sonrió desde su altura, lo besó en cuanto se inclinó hacia él y dejó que lo abrazara. Estaba realmente cansado.

–Vuelve a decir mi nombre, Stevie.  
–¿Uh?  
–Llámame de nuevo, por favor.  
El rubio lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo en los suyos. Pero le sonrió. –James.  
Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño con un nudo en la garganta. –Otra vez.  
– _James_.  
–De nuevo.  
Steve besó su frente, acariciando su cabello con cariño. – ** _James_**.  
Bucky asintió. –¿Por qué no me llamas así más seguido…?  
Steve soltó una pequeña carcajada, acariciándole el cabello. Bucky apoyó su peso con cuidado sobre él, su quijada sobre su clavícula y sus ojos centrados en los contrarios. Steve ladeó la cabeza. –Porque, por razones desconocidas para la ciencia, te excitas en cuanto yo lo digo.  
–¿Qué? –Y comenzó a reírse.

Por supuesto que era eso.

Volvió a besarlo con suavidad, esta vez dejándose disfrutar de la sensación cálida y el delicioso sabor que solo Steve Rogers posee. Salió de él cuidadosamente, deshaciéndose del condón y parándose solo para dejarlo en el bote de basura, pasando al baño por una toalla que humedeció y volviendo a la cama para limpiarlos a los dos. Steve se había puesto de pie para rescatar las sabanas que al final habían olvidado, las habían tirado al suelo en algún punto y ahora les servían en su lecho. Al final, volvieron a acurrucarse para llenarse de besos y caricias entre pláticas sobre recuerdos no tan claros, y otros que sí lo eran.

–Hubo un tiempo en que sí te llamaba ‘James’ con normalidad. Luego… bueno, descubrimos la magia de la vaselina y ya no se pudo –Comentó Steve negando con esa expresión adorable de estar bromeando. –Era un poco problemático eso de que tuvieras una erección en la sala de estar de tu casa, ¿sabes? Con tus hermanitas ahí…  
–Oh, no –Contestó Bucky sonriendo, una mano tapando sus ojos. –Olvídalo, ya no quiero recordar eso. No, aleja ese pensamiento ahora.  
Steve le sonrió. –James, mírame.

El mencionado regresó la mirada a él, una sonrisa escapando en sus labios.

–Vaya, funciona…

Steve le sonrió enseguida, colocándose encima suyo para comenzar el segundo round.

******

Por primera vez desde ese domingo fatal, Steve sentía que la cama no le gana en tamaño y que estaba desperdiciando espacio. Sabía que fuera hacía frío, lo notaba por lo empañado del cristal de le ventana y la lluvia que arreciaba en las calles de Brooklyn. Su acompañante le besó el cuello, su respiración calmada golpeando este y se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo con los ojos aun cerrados, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. El rubio sonrió a la imagen, un pequeño _deja-vú_ le recorrió el pensamiento y acaricio la mejilla de Bucky con sus dedos, suspirando alegre de tenerlo aquí.

–Es sábado, Steve, durmamos.  
–Son las once del día, perezoso.  
–Steve –comenzó con los ojos aun cerrados y su brazo acariciando su costado, –trabajé hasta tarde a noche. Me di a la tarea de complacer al insaciable.  
Steve rio de lo dicho, chocando suavemente sus labios y sabiendo que amaba demasiado a este hombre por el simple hecho de que no le molestaba el aliento matutino. –Te aseguro que hiciste un gran trabajo.  
Bucky abrió un ojo y lo miró perezoso. –Bueno… debería tener una recompensa, ¿no?  
–Uhmmm… puede ser. Sí.

Bucky sonrió en cuanto sintió las sabanas moverse. Se reposicionó en la cama, espalda en el colchón y Steve entre sus piernas, dio un pequeño respingo en cuanto el rubio lamió la punta de su miembro medio erecto. Mordió su labio inferior, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a gemir quedito cada lamida pequeña que su amante le proporcionaba. Era peligroso para Steve realizar lo que comúnmente se considera el trabajo completo de sexo oral, con el tiempo simplemente el más chico había aceptado ser cuidadoso después de tantas insistencias del morocho, el cual suspiro en cuanto sintió la mano que acompañaba los besos y lamidas, pequeñas succiones y traviesas mordidas que Steve le regalaba.

Cubrió el glande con sus labios, su lengua jugueteó con este y Steve gimió ronco, tensando el cuello y maldiciendo por lo bajo, su mano bajó hasta posarse en los cabellos rubios de su amante y sonrió en cuanto este empezó a poco a poco dejarlo pasar a su boca. Despacio, con cuidado, lento, húmedo y cálido. Le encantaba la boca y la manera de hacer las cosas del rubio, siempre a su estilo y mandón si las cosas no van como él quiere. Bucky no tenía problema en admitir que intentaría cualquier tontera y locura que a Steve se le viniera en mente, siempre y cuando esto no trajera ninguna clase de problema a Steve -o alguien más, si es que se da la ocasión-. De hecho, le fascinaba lo aventurero y abierto a la experimentación que Steve podía llegar a ser, incluso cuando mantenían cierto favoritismo a ciertos aspectos de como terminaban en este momento, compartiendo cama.

Pronto comenzó a soltar seminal, Steve le limpió sin mucho problema, su mano anteriormente desocupada se entretenía acariciando sus testículos y el espacio entre estos, y la base de su pene. Sopló sobre la cabeza, Bucky arqueó la espalda entre una risa envuelta en gemidos, y _lo_ _sintió_ _sonreír_ antes de volver a usar su boca sobre él. Finalmente se decidió a meter todo lo que pudiera de su virilidad en lo más profundo de su boca, Bucky se sentó en el colchón gimiendo alto, sus dedos entre su cabello jalando con la fuerza suficiente y esos ojos grises clavados en sus acciones. Steve levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la oscuridad que la lujuria dejaba en los ojos de su amante. Sus ganas de hacerlo terminar aumentaron enseguida, dejó en paz su miembro con un ‘pop’ obsceno y recibió el beso urgente de Bucky, envolviendo con su mano su erección para terminar el trabajo.

–Ah, mierda, _bebé_ …  
–Llámame así otra vez…

Su voz sonaba necesitaba. Bajita, un susurro que en realidad no quería dejar salir y que, sin embargo, ahora estaba llenando el ambiente de algo bastante excitante que ni él mismo entendía. Bucky le sonrió, lo besó una vez más con los ojos abiertos y lo acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, ambas erecciones chocando contra su mano.

– _Bebé_ … –Murmuró entre cada beso y caricia, su mano dirigiéndose a su miembro entre los dos. – ** _Mi_** **_bebé_** , **_bebé_** , Steve, **_Stevie_** , **_mi_** **_Stevie_** , **_mi_** **_bebé_** …

El mayor tomó ambos miembros, juntándolos y masturbándoles perezosamente mientras le seguía besando, aumentando el ritmo según los gemidos de Steve. Este abrazó su cuello, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Bucky, buscando más de esa fricción que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

–Córrete, _bebé_. Quiero verte.

Ahí estaba. Sonrió contra sus labios, le besó el cuello y le jaló del cabello, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca gracias a sus atenciones y la manera en que gemía contra su oído, decía su nombre y ese maldito apodo. Dios, ¿cómo pensaba sobrevivir sin este sujeto? No era de extrañarse que se sintiera tan vacío desde que despertó en esta era. Una vida sin Bucky, de alguna manera u otra, no le apetecía a vida. Pero ahora lo tenía aquí, de regreso. Un poco desastroso, lastimado, maltrecho y diferente al muchacho del que se enamoró, justo como él. Y la cosa era así, porque Bucky tampoco era el mismo hombre del que seguía enamorado cuando se enlistó en el ejército, no fue el mismo que volvió del entrenamiento y aun lo amaba, ni mucho menos fue la misma persona que rescató. Y sin embargo, lo amaba. A cada versión de él, el que era día a día y el que sería mañana, pasado y lo que siguiera. No había una sola parte de él, lo sabía mientras lo besaba suavemente con los ojos cerrados, que no adorara y amara con locura.

–Te amo…  
–Y yo a ti, _bebé_ … –Le sonrió. –Ya casi…  
Asintió. –Córrete, _James_.

Lo besó en ese momento, el nacimiento de su orgasmo reclamando todo su cuerpo desde su bajo abdomen. Bucky gimió contra sus labios, dando unas ultimas estocadas perezosas, dejando que el semen de los dos hiciera un desastre en sus abdómenes. Primero él, luego Steve; casi al mismo tiempo. Steve lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Esta vez no hubo gritos como en la noche, pero sí le volvió a sonreír, le sonreía ahora mismo mientras limpiaba su mano en las sabanas y se dedicaba a abrazarlo también, besándole cariñosamente y acariciando su espalda.

–Te quiero –Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, Steve sonrió. –¿Me doy pena sabes? –Y volvió a acostarse con él encima. –No es posible que esta máquina de matar ame tanto a alguien tan bueno como tú.  
–Hey –Steve le sonrió. –¿De qué hablas, idiota? No hay nada malo en ti.  
Sonrió un poco. –Tú y yo sabemos que no es así.  
–No. Sé que lo eres. Eres un buen hombre, Bucky. Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás. Estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre bueno.  
–Okay –Sonrió, amplia y alegremente. –Creo que me enamoré un 12% más.

Steve comenzó a reírse antes de que Bucky les diera la vuelta en la cama y acabara con la espalda en el colchón, riendo incluso más mientras el otro lo llenaba de besos como si hubiera un mañana. O un resto del día, en este caso. Se acomodaron para dormir de nuevo, Bucky con la frente apoyada en su hombro, ambos de costado y abrazados, una posición que solían tomar los domingos por la mañana en un Brooklyn menos ruidoso.

Tenían que ir a la Torre más tarde y Bucky debía ir a su departamento para tomar un baño, cambiarse de ropa y averiguar cómo iba a ocultar las pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Igual, pensaba sonriente mientras volvía a quedarse dormido en los brazos de Steve, no es como si no le orgulleciera mostrar al mundo que su pareja era, pese a toda clase de prejuicio hecho a Steve Rogers desde tiempos inmemoriales, posesivo a más no poder. Este le beso la frente y con esa sensación de completa calma, volvió a quedarse dormido.

*******

******

*****

**Escena perdida:**

 

–Entonces, una cita. ¿Qué dices?  
Steve soltó el lápiz que sostenía sin lograr absolutamente nada sobre la hoja de su moleskine. –¡Deberíamos salir a algún lado! No sé, algo casual…  
–Por supuesto –Contestó Bucky, sentado frente a él con su cerveza en la mesa; le había dejado una en cuanto salió de la cocina y comenzó esta conversación. –Podemos ir… a comer, dar un paseo, ir al museo…  
–O ir al cine. O a cenar. O a Coney Island.  
Bucky lo señaló como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta a todos sus problemas. –Lo tienes, _bebé_ , lo tienes.  
Steve tembló al escuchar el apodo. –O… O… O directo a la cama, también.

–Oh, Steve… –Murmuró Bucky con las cejas bien en alto, una sonrisa en el rostro. –Primero invítame un café.  
–¡Oh! –Exclamó, su rostro enrojeciéndose enseguida. –Pe-perdón, no era mi intención, no…  
–¡Estoy bromeando! Vamos a la cama –Y señaló la dirección a su habitación. –Ahora mismo, sin interrupciones ni excusas.  
–¡Okay! –Se puso de pie.  
–¡Bien!

–¡NO, NO, NO! NO EN MI CASA, JAMES. NI SE TE OCURRA.

Y Natasha azotó la puerta de su recamara. Los dos escucharon un par de golpes en esta y después otro grito:

–¡Regla número uno de vivir con Natasha!

El mayor frunció el ceño, una mano sosteniendo su frente sobre la mesa.

–¡Sí, jefa!  
Ella contestó desde dentro: –¡Bien!

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? –Dijo Steve.

 

*******

******

*****

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
